flesh of the weak and strong alike
by Domenic
Summary: Canon-compliant AU. How Shishio Makoto came to realize the truth.


**Title: flesh of the weak and strong alike [1/?]**

**Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin**

**Summary: Canon-compliant AU. How Shishio Makoto came to realize the truth.**

**Character(s)/Pairing(s): Shishio Makoto, Iwanbo/Gein, Yumi Komagata; Yumi/Shishio**

**A/N: Spoilers for Kyoto arc and Jinchuu arc, going with mostly manga continuity unless otherwise noted. Watching part 1 of Shin Kyoto Hen OVA, news of an official Rurouni Kenshin manga remix, rewatching the Kyoto arc and watching the Trust and Betrayal OVA for the first time, rereading the manga has inspired me to fic for RuroKen fandom again, especially since there's not as much Shisio fic as I'd like.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Rurouni Kenshin.**

_recollection the first: Gein the Elder of the Karakuri Clan_

Gein was certain Makoto was watching him closely. The Iwanbo model was new, but it bore enough similarity to prior work. Enough for Makoto to recognize, though it had surely been years since he'd seen the blueprints. Certainly enough time had passed that Gein barely recognized the young man, scarred as he now was. Only those strangely red eyes were vaguely the same-same color, anyway.

Honestly, Gein would not be surprised if Makoto knew what Iwanbo really was and who piloted it, and said nothing. Not unlike how he was clearly manipulating Usui-all research and direct observation indicated that Makoto let Usui play at revenge for his own benefit.

But Gein had underestimated what Yumi Komagata truly was to Makoto. Such a lovely creature, the old man's mind already burning with ideas of exploring physical beauty with her image, if only his current obligations allowed such a thing. Now, if it had been Battosai's successor that had slain Enishi's sister, perhaps Gein would be allowed to brainstorm how to replicate her image in earnest...

In any case, Gein's scientific and artistic interest and plain fascination got the better of him. Oh, to any of the other Ten Swords, Iwanbo still looked the fool, but the model's visual sockets did linger too long in Yumi's direction. It did not escape Makoto's notice.

Granted, Gein still had not picked up on that when first answering the warlord's personal summons.

"'Iwanbo,'" the younger man had started in a low, unreadable voice, his back to him and arms folded in the small of his back. "Is that the name for the entire series, old man?"

Rather pleased they could speak somewhat more openly, Gein voiced his concurrence.

"Impressive work as ever," Makoto said, back still to him. "And the only thing necessary for my purposes at the moment. If I find so much as a blueprint for a doll of Yumi, not even our shared history will protect you."

Gein stilled for a second, startled, then smoothly answered. "I apologize for any offense I unintentionally made." Wanting to test this new development out more, the elder ventured, "Though it truly is a favorable comment on your consort's beauty, that it so readily inspires my artistic vision-"

"Do we understand each other, Gein?"

"Of course, my Lord." The title remained surreal on his tongue, to address it toward someone his old mind still remembered as a boy his granddaughter had dragged home. Perhaps it was also old age that stubbornly held his tongue from ever refering to him as 'Shishio,' the last name Ai had inherited from his son-in-law, a name she had so freely given to the boy she had not even fully adopted as heir to their legacy.

**A/N: Given the implication that Shishio knew Usui's deal and what we later learn about Iwanbo, I always wondered if Shishio knew the truth about Iwanbo too. Then it hit me to incorporate Gein/Iwanbo into an idea for Shishio's backstory, and this happened. And given that Gein really isn't given any canon incentive to talk more about Shishio and any sort of past he might have had with him, gonna work this into a canon-compliant AU. First part/prologue not meant to give all the answers up front, just drop some hints that will be followed up on in later parts. Thanks, hope you enjoyed, and please remember to comment!**


End file.
